GoodBye To You
by Sugalove006
Summary: Hope ends her relationship with Tom, when he becomes more abusive with her. This is just a random idea I had... I started writing a story about their past, and showing how their relationship started.


**Goodbye To You**

* * *

I walked down the dark corridor of the school, it was silent and the only thing I could here were the echoes of my shoes as I carried on to my destination. I really didn't think it was safe to go, as lonely as Tom was he had a dangerous feeling about him, I felt this way when I first met him; I still feel this way. So why was I going to see him tonight? I paused, hearing the last of my footsteps fade into the distance.

"If I turn around right now and go back to my dormitory everything will be fine… until tomorrow." Tom usually got mad when I was late; "If I don't show up he'll be furious." I whispered to myself; I had to keep walking this was Tom I know him he wouldn't ever hurt me, I know this.

It's a fact that I always I noted to myself, Tom would NEVER hurt me…but Voldemort would; Tom preferred to be called this by his friends. It was an odd name and I'll never forget the day that I refused to call him that, I still couldn't call him that because Tom Riddle was just that, Tom Riddle nothing else.

Tom eventually allowed me to call him by his first name without his other personality taking over and getting mad. I hurried under a passage way behind one of the many statues at Hogwarts, and walked down the spiraling stair cases that would lead me to Tom. I really love Tom a lot, but I also knew that I could never love or except Voldamort, because he could never accept me.

He is a part of Tom that will never feel love and only knew hurt, all the hurt that Tom could never deal with himself. I had reached the door and trembling I turned the knob to see the boy that I love, standing with his back to me.

"Hello Tom how are you?" I said pulling a thick curl behind my ear knowing that it would just pop back out in a minute or two.

"Why don't you just relax your hair like the other girls? Make it straight easier to deal with." Tom questioned me.

"I like my hair like this it's the way I was born, why change it." I stated pulling back the curl again it was fun to be one of the only other black girls that still supported their natural hair. There were still many down sides to it just like relaxers, but it was something Tom didn't really understand he wanted to be able to run his hands through my hair. I just wanted to be me. Relaxer work of some girls and being natural worked for others, neither was bad just Personal Taste.

"It's so long it would look better straight, I made a new spell just for that reason and just for you." He said turning around and giving me a sweet smile that really could soften anyone's heart.

"I'm flattered that you would go through so much trouble for me, but you know how I feel about my hair." I told him slowly making my way to his side.

"I thought you would say that so…" he snapped his fingers twice and vines poured out from the ceiling darting towards me. I was paralyzed by fear, Tom never used magic against me, and even in class he would never partner with me in defense he always refused to because I was his girlfriend.

I looked to his eyes still the same lovely brown, no blood red eyes was Voldamort out? I pulled on my restraints the vines wouldn't budge.

"Tom! Tom! What are you doing? You never use magic against me!" I screamed desperately looking at his face for some answers.

"My Precious Hope, Tom cared for you so much too much really, he let you run wild! Tell him what to do and where to go! YOU ARE A WOMAN! YOU ARE MENT TO SIT AND LOOK PRETTY!" Voldamort yelled.

"I'm here to change all that, I've gotten stronger and Tom weaker. And until Tom is ready to handle you I will be staying for a while. You know after all I did for him he almost didn't need me anymore, but thankfully that Mathew Drewmyer had him worried. He thought her would lose you to a MUDBLOOD! A FUILTY MYDBLOOD! All the power we share and he did nothing to that filth, not one curse. You turned Tom, US into a worthless pile of dung! Love is weak. I WILL make it STRONG. A man MUST carry his women or she will walk all over him. I will no longer allow you to do that to us." He finished.

"I never, I never did that; that was NEVER my intention Tom! I love you, you know I do. Please, Tom let me go." I pleaded. He ignored me and pulled out his wand, and continued to speak like I had never said a word.

"First step is a woman must look presentable, and your hair is ruining everything. Let's fix that" He said casting another spell on me. I couldn't believe it, this couldn't be happening.

"There was a burning sensation in my head, like my brain was on fire. "Stop Tom PLEASE! It HURTS!" "It will only hurt for a moment. This spell is absolutely brilliant the burning sensation you feel is your hair cells being changed permanently straight."

After the pain went away I opened my eyes slowly tears started to pour out. The vines were gone and HE was smiling at me. I had to get out of here. "You look presentable, finally." he stated.

I looked behind him and said, "What are you doing here." He turned around fast; wand at the ready and before he could look back at me I left the room running, the diversion wasn't the best because the minute he turned no one was there, and he would follow after me. I ran my heart out and flew up the stair case and out of the secret passage. I was still crying as I ran I could hear him screaming my name. My hair was flowing behind me it felt like a weight had been lifted off my head, but it kept getting in my face I pushed it back and forced myself to stop crying it wouldn't help only hinder me. I was the stronger runner of the two of us, but HE knew passageways and short cuts. I'd have to be fast my life depended on it, I knew now in my heart that Tom was gone. And he would never fully be back, I couldn't even scream Tom was a prefect and could get out of any trouble and get to me.

I was on my own. I needed to get to my dormitory where it was safe, and where Voldamort couldn't go. I race out of the Slytherin corridors and past the great hall I still had to avoid prefects, and for once I was grateful for my stealthy feet that barley made a sound.

"HOPE! DON'T YOU DARE KEEP RUNNING AWAY FROM ME!"

"Oh God!" I whispered he was gaining on me; I pushed myself harder and got to the grand stair case, and got up three flights of stairs before he made it to one. I looked back behind me to see his eye had turned blood red and his face was full of rage. My Tom was gone. I then tripped over one of the steps on the fourth floor, I raced to get up and continued on my way only three more floor and I would be safe. I heard Voldamort shout a spell in my direction and I ducked around a corner and continued up a different set of stair cases and went through a door that would lead to a stair well and that would lead to a crawl space and to the seventh floor. I was positive that Tom didn't know about this secret passageway it wasn't in an area that Slytherin's would hang out in or look around, but almost every Gryffindor knew this secret. I ran up the stair well after throwing the door open.

Only to see that Voldamort had some appeared behind me. I kept running I was almost there!

"This is the end of the line Hope this is a dead end there is nothing beyond this stair well!" he stated. I could hear his footsteps slow to a walk echoing off the walls.

Then it clicked, the crawl space could only be seen by Gryffindor's! Tom had once showed me a secret passage to get to Slytherin dormitories without getting caught at night, but I couldn't see it until he lead me through the first time. I got down on my knees ready to crawl through to safety, but stopped.

"I love you Tom, I always will." His footsteps stopped, "but; I can't be with you anymore you can't fully love me for who I am, you proved that tonight. You've been violent with me before and I stupidly still stayed with you, but I made myself promise that the day you ever used forceful magic against me I would leave you." I took in a deep breath; I could hear his pace pick up again.

"Goodbye Tom, I'm really sorry it had to end this way." I stated before he made it to the end of the hall I pulled myself through the crawl space and out into the Gryffindor corridor. I was safe and heartbroken, but I would pull through I always did. I've always been alone anyways, just like Tom.

* * *

"Acid Pops" I said to the fat lady, she closed the door as I walked into the common room, Gryffindor it was my first real home if always felt safe. I went to the seventh year girl dormitory and crawled into bed.

"Hope your back, how was it did Tom and you have a romantic evening together?" Rose asked, "I broke up with him." I said.

"What why! What happened?" she asked.

"He's… he changed, I… I don't feel safe around him anymore." My voice cracked while I spoke.

"Hope, you know that time you said you fell down the stairs. Did, did Tom do that to you?" I stayed silent she took that as a yes.

"Oh Merlin, you should tell someone."

"There's no need! It's over, were over! He can't hurt me anymore." I explained.

"Abusive relationships don't just end like that, Hope he might try to win you back! Confuse you it's best to tell and adult so they can keep you safe." She reasoned, I knew she was right but I didn't want anyone else to know.

"If he tries anything again, you'll be the first to know, and I'll follow you to any professor and tell them what happened." I reassured her.

"You promise! Were best friend destined to grow old together, I won't let him take you way so easily."

" I promise, I'm sorry I never told you, it's different from your parents though I can't explain it, it's- he wasn't pretending to be sweet he really was, but he grew a new sort of personality and slowly it would start to take over more and more. He chased me all the way back here you know." I confessed to her.

"What!" Rose hissed trying not to yell for the sake of the other girls sleeping. "It's a good thing Rose that you made me run with you ever morning, to stay fit. You saved my life tonight." I told her as tears ran down our faces. Rose took her wand from the night stand and locked all of the windows in the room and levitated her bed next to mine. "You'll sleep better tonight Hope." she said getting back on her moved bed.

"What happened to your hair!" she hissed again. I told her what happened and about the spell. She was angry, but said she like it and it wouldn't be that bad.

"It's just hair." she said I picked up a red lock of her own. "Yeah, it is. I do feel kinda bald though, it's not as heavy as it use to be." She laughed at me.

"Only you Hope, can make a joke in this situation… only you." She chuckled. "You should be proud of yourself tonight Hope, not a lot of women let alone girls make it out of these situations alive. You made it though and I'm so proud of you."

"I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you so much Rose I own you everything." I whispered.

"Don't worry about it well get through this together. I won't let Tom hurt you, like David did to my mother. Your stronger them my mum she didn't know when to leave her boyfriend and when she did she went back, I won't let you make the same mistake." I cut her off.

"You won't have Rose, I told Tom Goodbye. You know how I am with Goodbyes." She said it along with me.

"If you say see you later, it means I'll see you later. If you say goodbye then it means we won't see each other for a long time or ever again, so don't say goodbye unless you're sure." We finished.

"I remember you telling me that first year, you told that to everyone then; you still do." She said "He was the first person you ever said, goodbye to huh."

"Yeah, even though I'll still see him. I won't speak to him so its official."

"Sleep tight Hope."

"You too Rose see you in the morning.

* * *

The End… maybe.

**Song: For this story_ Michelle Branch - Goodbye To You**

**Keyshia Cole - You've Changed**

All done for now! I have decided to continue this story only I'm doing a rewind and going 2 years back before Goodbye To You when they just start to get to know each other in 5th year at Hogwarts. Tom will be a little more OC then in this one but not too much it will take a while for me to post it though, I want to get a few chapters done first. So look out for it! The Story will be titled as Before Goodbye. Yeah I know the title is a bit corny… Well Tell me what you think about the story (Review Please) what you like, don't like and most importantly what you would like to see in the upcoming story what you would like to happen…ect. Oh yah if you found any spelling or grammar errors please tell me! Thanxs.

Well Thanxs a bunch for reading, and I really hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
